Operation Christmas
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: When love doesn't make miracles, then everything is left to the only time of the year that ca: Christmas! The feeling is already there, but what's missing is courage! - a Christmas drabble for a competition down on Dokuga
1. Cookies

**A/N: **Yes, yes! Another story! So shoot me lol. I saw this challenge and thought: "Hey, why not participate?" Meh, I will update fast and short. Remember: this is for **summerbirdy's **_"December Drabble". _Hope you guys will like this. And one more thing: this story will have seventeen chapters, the date of my "calendar" starting from the 10th of December, meaning that Christmas will come much faster. I will make about five chapters to start with and the others will come in pairs of two, day after day till I will reach the 25th. Sorry it's this short XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 1. Cookies**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Agitation, happiness floating in the air, laughter and Christmas music announcing the approaching holidays, everything rang in the air with it's uncommon swelling feeling, making the always giddy saleswoman almost miss out on her order.

"You should definitely stop whatever you are doing, miko, or risk spoiling the sweets." The humming baritone made her look up from the stacks of candy she was putting in a jar to arrange the shop for Christmas.

Bright yellow eyes peered back at her from behind the cup of sour coffee, meeting the blue orbs with a raise brow, just as she puffed her cheeks. She was having too much fun giving away everyday wonder sweets that she and her mother made to let her feelings be spoiled by a childhood friend that always made rude comments. He couldn't help it, could he? He always had to be running against the feeling.

"Well, excuse me, Mr Tashio, for being what I am! And right back at you!" she spit back, sticking her tongue out.

An everyday spat with a sour demon. What else could Santa bring her?

The sudden chime of the door bell stopped the glare contest. Giggles and someone humming a Christmas song entered the warm, cozy shop just as a pair of lovebirds stepped inside, smiles on their faces and fresh snow on their coats.

"What can I get you two?" Kagome beamed at them, her hands opening wide, inviting the two to come closer to the sweets that were on display.

"Something that's doesn't have your smile..." the dark chuckle from the corner of the room, made her flare pop, but she didn't play as he sung.

"Well, can we have some Christmas cookies to go?" the girl asked, showing Kagome her pick.

"Certainly!" the mahogany haired miko winked in her direction, while glaring at her companion, Sesshomaru.

Golden orbs watched as she prepared the goods with a happy, foolish smile on her face. She certainly was a happy girl on this time of the year. A mischievous smile made his beautiful face lighten, the pair that had walked in the shop blushing just as they exited. He was definitely going to give her something to remember this year!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So, this is the first update I will make. More will come!

**Word count: ** 350


	2. Lights

**A/N: **Second update!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 2. Lights**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Kagome!" her mother's yell woke her up, just as she got to the best part of her dream.

Mumbling as she got out of her warm bed, her hair a mess, the mahogany haired woman wobbled out of her room to see what her spunky mother wanted now. Shooting a wink at clock above her door, she groaned in frustration: it was five, for Pete's sake! And on a Sunday! Sure, there were two weeks till Christmas but shops had days off too.

"Kagome Higurashi! Get down here right now!" her mother yelled again, the angry yet panicky tone making her barely awake daughter sprint down the stairs to see what was happening.

Jumping two step at a time on the narrow staircase, Kagome tripped on something large and particularly tough, falling face first into the ground. A low string of curses escaped her mouth as she massaged her aching foot, glaring angrily at the mountain of boxes that were stashed so improperly at the base of the stairs.

"Kagome! Grab a box and come help me and Souta carry them out!" the huffing tone of her happy mother made her puff up her cheeks, but did as bid non the less.

Heaving one box and trying to grab another using her legs for support, Kagome managed to trip yet again on a wire just as she wobbled with her boxes. Who on Earth invented Christmas lights and why did she have to put them up on the eleventh of December with no one to help her but her little brother, who, as a matter of fact, was going to leave her today to go on a date.

Walking out of the house, the chilly winter air hit her unprotected self, freezing her on the spot. Clacking her teeth together, her sleep deprived self suddenly wide awake, the brunette searched for her mother and, seeing that she was not paying attention to her, she rushed over, dumped the boxes and ran back inside the house to put something warm.

"For God's sake, woman, tell me next time that you have work to do on the shop the day before you want to do so!" she mumbled, shuffling back up in her room to search for a pair of pants and a warm sweater to put on.

Inhaling sharply and letting it out in one puff, Kagome nodded at nobody in particular, ran back downstairs to pick yet another box.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Word count: **391


	3. Snowflakes

**A/N: ** Update number three as of now! I don't own anything! Oh, and I'm having a blast writing this, for some odd reason!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 3. Snowflakes**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Annoying tapping buzzed in his ears as he tried to concentrate on his mountain of work. He had to finish inspecting some deals done with some of his business partners and then rush over to the nearest shops to buy expensive gifts for his family.

'_And that girl too...'_ his mind supplied, the happy and warm feeling that flooded him surprising the always stoic inuyoukai.

Shaking his head and frowning, once more, at the papers that covered his desk, he tried to concentrate on his task. But every time he managed to read some of the information there, his mind would go back to his stop, two days before, to her shop. He could still remember her smiles just as radiant as they had been then. Biting his tongue, tsk-ing when he couldn't make a word out of the latest contract he had to sign, the moon kissed lord closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with a perfectly manicured claw.

He had to deal with this faze every Christmas, Kagome's face appearing in his mind when he least expected it. He knew why, but he couldn't bring himself to go to her out of the blue and do what he had planned to for the last six years. He had sworn that he would wait and see what she wanted and if she wanted something. He would always bring her anything she desired.

A light knock on the door snapped his attention back to reality. A brown head popped in, dark eyes scanning the dimly lighted room.

"You know that this isn't healthy for you?" the cynical remark made him growl, his golden orbs flashing dangerously at the intruder before he turned around to look at the falling snowflakes. Even them reminded him of her.

Sango huffed, shutting the door closed, deciding that it was about time to put the _'Big Plan' _ into action. It was this year or never. Just as she concentrated on her next task, her eyes darted to the multiplying snowflakes that showered the world outside with their delightful and happy presences.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: **342


	4. Ribbons

**A/N:** If you haven't noticed yet, every chapter is a day! This is the forth out of five updates so far!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 4. Ribbons**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

The small, golden chime above the front door of the store rang merrily as another customer walked in, startling the very busy Kagome out of her distress with another order to the big companies. Smiling at the newcomer, seeing that this time it was a man and not a woman as she was used to them being faithful to the Shikon Shop of Sweets, she pulled back her stray ebony locks and waited for him to decide. It had been a very busy Tuesday with large orders for specially baked cakes or cookies or other hand-made sweets that her shop supplied, or with an influx of couples or housewives that wanted to know if her mother, herself or the other workers still had some goods that they liked. The day was nearing it's end, but the clientele still came in hoards, Tokyo swimming with both snow and people and all of them coming over to see the oldest shop that sold sweets in Japan.

"What can I get you?" she coughed, trying to interpret the look on the guy's face.

"A would like this Strawberry cake to go..." he hesitated, his black eyes not looking straight into hers.

"And is that all?" she tried to encourage him to spit out whatever was on his mind, seeing that the shy part of him made her day much longer than it already was.

"And with a ribbon... You see, it's for my girlfriend's birthday... and out anniversary... And I want it to be special.." he shuddered, a deep blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh..." she giggled, picking out the desired cake, adding some cute words with chocolate syrup and then wrapping it all up, using three different types of ribbon.

She was always happy to help anyone that was in love, especially when they requested cakes or other cute things that she made for occasions like these. Grabbing a black marker from her stash next to the register, she pointed to her customer and then to the ribbons she held securely in her open palm. A smile adorned her lips as she wrote down his love declaration. He was definitely a romantic. Finishing everything and watching the blushing lover walk away, Kagome's mind drifted to yet another guy. Oh, how she wished he would be there and be just as sweet. But just as the wish formed in her mind, a blush sprung to life in her cheeks and stayed there a whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 400**


	5. Red

**A/N: **This is the last update that I will make today! I don't know when the next one will be, but I will make that as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter and, if you guys have time, please leave a message of how you see this story! Reviews help all my plot bunnies multiply you know! XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 5. Red**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Kagome, bring the last two cakes to kitchen, will you? The Tashio's made a special order!" the laughing voice of her mother echoed through the hallways, reaching the sneezing Kagome that had just entered the house.

Biting her bottom lip not to say anything out of place, she shook off the snow off her clothes, swallowed down a sneeze, rubbed her freezing palms on her jeans and lowered down to grab the two boxes she had brought home from work. The Tashio family would never come to the stuffy streets to buy the cakes they wanted but they will forever come to the Higurashi residence to do so. It was because of this that she had met Sesshomaru so many years ago, befriending him when she was about two years old and he about eight. Sure, he was a demon and would probably outlast her but it was nice to know that he was her friend, even if he was the strangest person she had ever met.

"Here they are..." she huffed, putting them down, while watching her mother scurry from one point of the kitchen to the other, red wrappings in her hands.

"You know that this would be a lot easier on us if you would just merry that boy sooner!" Satsuki Higurashi mumbled, pointing to her daughter's sour face.

She knew how much the girl dreaded that they had to do so much for the all important Tashio family, but she also knew that Kagome was even more ecstatic to see Sesshomaru every Christmas at the dinner table. That boy will never say no to anything that her girl asked for. And if her bright red cheeks were of any indication, then she knew she was right to assume that there was more than friendship between them.

'_Or, at least, there will be... I'll make sure that they will find their happiness... She is way too concerned with other peoples happiness than her own and he doesn't know how to express his feelings... such a stubborn pair!' _ Satsuki laughed to herself, giggling even harder when her tomato-faced daughter puffed her cheeks and walked away. Specific Kagome behavior when she didn't want to admit the truth.

"So, it's time, right?" Souta's low voice made the older woman turn around to look at him. A not was what she offered along side a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Please leave a review! I really want to know what you think about this little piece that I've made! I will update soon, I promise! And I will not forget to make chapters for my other stories on this pair either! XD Lot's of love for this upcoming Christmas!

**Word Count: **394


	6. Green

**A/N: ** Hello, my fellow writers and my esteemed readers! I am happy to announce that today is my birthday and, to celebrate with all of you, I will make two chapters for this story! Yes, I know it's not such a great present, but I do hope you like this story... and myself for that matter. But even if you don't I am happy enough that you have clicked this story and reached this chapter. Thank you yet again!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 6. Green**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Are you OK, Sesshomaru?" his mother's voice echoed through the haze that clouded his mind.

"Hn" he replied, rubbing his forehead with one hand as he supported his head with the other.

"You look kind of green to me, my son. And it's only the 15th of December!" her cynical laugh made his headache burst even more, a groan of pain escaping his lips before he could stop it.

Glaring at his mother with one eye and keeping the other closed, Sesshomaru thought of the previous two night that he had spend searching for something that his father had send him to get. Two nights of wondering around Japan and then searching with the help of his connections for something that had no name only a picture. If he wasn't such a perfectionist, he would have gotten the closet thing to his father's request. And yet, with all the stress building up and his beats pestering him to mate the only girl that had ever made his icy mask melt, he couldn't complain to anyone. Thus the sickness that had rendered him useless for about a day or two.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Let's go for a scavenger hunt!" his adopted sister giggled, her bubbly appearance making him swallow hard and groan again, waving her in dismissal.

He still had to search for a present for Kagome, get rejected because she wasn't going to stick a demon like him, and then wallow in self pity for the rest of the holidays. Oh, the joy of a green Christmas.

**-x-x-**

"Are you sure you don't love him, Kagome?" Satsuki hummed, looking at her daughter with a raised brow.

"Mm...no? yes? I don't know, mom!" her exasperated daughter huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"If you do, then tell the man and get it over with!" the older woman mumbled, nudging her daughter. _'Or I will have to!'_

But she got no response other than a heavy blush and a stormy temper as the black haired beauty exited the room. Why were they so against their own feelings? A ringing phone brought her out of her musings as she answered it.

"_It's on, right?" _ the humming baritone made her giggle.

"Yes! And right on time!" she whispered, knowing full well that he could clearly hear her. Shinosamu was a tai and Sesshomaru's father for God's sake!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. I will supply yet another one later this evening XD Thank you for reading!

**Word Count: **370


	7. Candles

**A/N: ** Yes, yes, I know this story isn't as good as the rest of the ones the other writers have made for this challenge, but I still want to finish this. XD I hope you enjoy chapter 7 XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 7. Candles**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Put those candles over there!" a booming tone echoed through the wide room, making the glass pieces that beautified it ring in protest.

"Don't agitate yourself so much, my mate! Those two will probably disappear before they even see the decorations if you keep pestering everyone so much!" Isn't it enough that everyone is on the edge with this wild plan you made?" the amused tone of the only female in room made the ecstatic lord turn around and squint his eyes at her, both in wonder and annoyance.

"Don't you tell me what to do, woman!" his playful growl made her pout, her beautiful alabaster skin stretching as she impersonated a small girl.

"Do you think they will blow these candles to wish for one another?" she cut the silence after a few seconds, her eyes darting straight to the beautiful white candles that rested, neatly on every table as part of the future Christmas party the Tashio family was going to organize, they sole purpose being that of making a wish on them.

"Hm.." his deep hum made her turn her golden orbs to his handsome face, his features scrunched up in concentration.

"If they don't then I will have to make them wish for it!" his decision boomed in the room, bouncing off the walls with force and hitting them back.

"Yes, yes... I know you want Kagome to be part of this family... And that you want our son to be happy, but don't you think this is a little too much?" she pestered him on, her festival decorated fan hiding her smiling face as she raised her neatly trimmed brow in his direction.

"What is too much? I will only kidnap both of them, imprison them here and then bug them till they will say their feelings!" he turned around to beam a dazzling smile in her direction.

"And you think Sesshomaru is going to agree to this because..." she pestered on, swallowing hard and trying to focus on her task and not the love she still felt for the old dog demon.

"Hehe..." his mischievous smirk made her laugh.

Whatever he had up his sleeve will definitely make his son angry and the miko embarrassed. Not that she didn't enjoy a good show especially because her stubborn and uptight son was involved but she had this urge to tell her mate not to over do it. Closing one eye and looking at his smiling face with the other, lady Miyako just huffed. She will just watch and enjoy. Christmas was a celebration of happiness after all.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 400**


	8. Star

**A/N: ** Another update people! I want to finish this drabble story as fast as I can so that I can enjoy writing on my other stories XD But I would be even more productive if I receive some comments XD Or is this story that bad that you don't even want to look twice at it? Lol

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 8. Star**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Huffing, her hands occupied with wrapping a beautiful ribbon on the latest purchase her store had made, Kagome stole glances from time to time to the farthest corner of her shop where small tables were laying in a cozy environment. Usually, in this time of the year, that part of the store would most likely be filled with customers. It was the 17th of December for crying out loud, so why was **he **there? Wasn't he occupied with some business meeting? Why was he waiting time around her shop, drinking the coffee she made, reading some papers for work and just... invading her time like that?

"You better watch what you are doing, miko, or risk offending your customer." His baritone voice made her jump, his eyes never leaving the papers.

"Damn you!..." she puffed her cheeks, trying to smile as politely as she could at the obviously embarrassed woman in front of her, who just smiled, ogling the handsome demon that didn't seem to care about anything else but his papers.

Watching the blushing girl walk away, Kagome blinked twice, inhaled as many times as it took to calm her nerves, turned on her heels and marched towards his table, a deadly glare making her eyes turn into two slits.

"Why are you here?" she hissed out, slamming her small palm on the table, trying to make him look at her.

"To give you something to look at and to watch you screw every order you are given." His smug reply made her anger rise even higher.

"You...you nasty dog! Why don't you go and...and..." the infuriated girl pointed a finger at his face, her nails almost touching his nose.

"Hn" his smirk drove her nuts.

Getting up, his face suddenly too close to hers, Kagome ate her insults and just looked at him, her body stiff and yet expecting something that she knew will never come from her childhood friend. He was the type that wanted no strings.

'_But a kiss wouldn't hurt... I think... Though I will for surely won't get over him after that..'_ her mind whispered.

'_Bad Kagome!'_ she instantly slapped herself just as the tai took one step around her.

Something soft landed on her head as he passed. Nimble fingers searched for whatever was on her head and when her eyes met the object, her cheeks flared. A star, like the one she had offered him when she was ten sparkled at her. The same small, golden star with a heart in it on which she had wrote then her sincere confession. Only that, this time, of that heart there was only one word: _Baaaka!_

"Moooo, if you have time for jokes, go work!" she screamed after his laughing, retreating back. Oh, how she despised that man. And loved him at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Review please! My plot bunnies are dying XD Please help me raise them!

**Word Count: 400**


	9. Gift

**A/N: **I don't know what you guys think about this story. And I'm serious! I really don't know! Please tell me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 9. Gift**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Sota!" her piercing shriek echoed through the house as a thundering noise made Satsuki shrug in both amusement and irritation.

"Yes, anneki?" his angelic voice fallowed by his sweet, innocent face entered the troubled girl's room just as she swallowed hard.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a squeaky voice, pointing a shaking finger at the mischievous gift her bother had in his room.

"Just a present from my girlfriend." His indifferent shrug and lazy posture made her eyes bug out.

"But... but... C-condo..."

"Don't force yourself to say it, anneki!" he laughed at her reddened face as she swallowed hard again and then pointed back at himself.

"But why is it in my room?" the raved head beauty managed to spit out, her face burning with embarrassment.

Her only reply, though, was his devious smirk. Grabbing the package with one hand she threw the misplaced items out of her room, aiming to his head but missing.

"And here I thought that Sesshomaru and you will enjoy my present! He would get my jokes, so hurry up and marry him, big sis!" his jovial laugh made her slam her door, shaking madly.

How come everyone knew of her crush and yet she had never tried to put it into words herself? And to be given such gifts from her younger brother... this Christmas announced itself to be a totally crazy one.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word count: 234**


	10. Family

**A/N: **Long time and no update what-so-ever on any of my stories, not that you even missed these chapters. Well, I really want to finish this one so I will be posting as many updates today as I can. Thank you for reading so far. Enjoy the latest chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 10. Family**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"So? Have you thought about what you will give to your family yet, Sessh?" her curious hum made him look past the cup and towards her turned face.

Porcelain skin, long, dark lashes and raven hair resting on her round, exposed red dress greeted him, just as she turned around to look straight into his golden orbs.

"Have you?" his deep baritone inquired, a perfectly fine brow raising, just as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

"For once... no... I wish I could just go away from here... " her warm smile beamed at him as she got up form the seat across from his and adjusted her Santa outfit with slender fingers.

"Hn?" he proceeded to ask in his monosyllabic way, taking another sip from the cup where the black, sugarless coffee that only she could make for him cooled down.

"With you... I would like to go with you somewhere far away..." her whisper, lascivious and so not Kagome made him choke on the bite he had carefully taken from one of the cupcakes she had made.

Coughing, eyes battling with tears, the flustered dai waved a hand in her direction wanting to ask her what she meant. But alas, just when he found his voice a customer came in the shop, making the magical moment and his only chance go down the drain and dissipate into thin air.

"Miko, I want an answer!" his voice growled dangerously as his massive form loomed over the counter, the young man that had just purchased something fleeing without a second thought.

"Hm..." she blew him off, taking one cardboard box from the floor and disappearing in the dim lighted room that separated the shop from the other rooms.

"Kagome!" he almost yelled, his character, his perfect mask blown to smithereens.

This woman was so aggravating. Making him jump from his usual state into one that only she could generate and then leaving him hot and bothered. Yes! This woman was going to be punished.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 300**


	11. Hope

**A/N: **I know that I'm not funny... well... not enough... but I do try to be... Hope you will forgive my mistakes with this story and this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 11. Hope**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

She flushed million shades of red as her trembling fingers touched the envelope that rested on the counted, a golden star sitting on top of it. He was either too pissed to talk to her and thus send her a biting letter, or... Or her confession and her sudden flee from the shop in the middle of a busy day straight into Sango's arms had somehow reached his Icy heart. She couldn't bet her money on the last one so she braised herself for the first option, her eyes slamming shut, and opened the envelope, while holding her breath. Nothing evil, not even his ever present youki slammed into her. Cracking open one eyelid, she peered into her mail, expecting to see something that would frighten her close to death. She knew that he was capable of doing these things. Hell, when they were little he was the first one to scare her, make her cry and, above all, criticize her.

'_But he was also the first one to come to you when you needed him.. no matter where you were or what you did he would come to your side... It never counted that he was busy with work... Never once and you know it!'_ her traitorous mind pointed out the first thing that had made her love him beyond any reason.

Exhaling sharply, knowing that he had probably rejected her in a very formal way with this letter, Kagome peeled the small piece of paper and scanned it.

"No way!" she yelled, scaring the few customers that were in her shop at one in the afternoon on the 20th of December.

Her jaw hit the floor as her eyes stayed glued on the few neatly drawn letters.

'_I must be dreaming!' _ she mentally slapped herself, biting her tongue and pinching her tight with her free hand.

When nothing changed, the grin and the flush that covered her face made her look foolish, the young woman cleared her throat and exited the main room only to jump with joy in the locker room, the small letter of invitation to a party fluttering in her hand. Maybe there was still hope for her unrequited love! At least, she hoped it!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: ** 370


	12. Reindeer

**A/N: ** Now.. the fun has just begun! XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 12. Reindeer**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Growling deep in his throat, his sore back aching from too much work, the silver headed tai covered his face with one arm as he rested back in his comfy seat. No matter how much he tried he could never forget the happy and somewhat red face that **she ** had made two days prior. He couldn't forget the pretty blush that had adorned her cheeks nor the subtle glint in her eyes that almost begged him for a response and, at the same time, didn't request one.

'_If this one had offered her a glowing nose at that time she would have made the perfect Rudolf...' _ his mind wondered off in hopes of staying sane.

The sudden rapping at his door made him peer over his hand towards the sudden intrusion, not wanting to answer and knowing full well that the person behind the door will open it no matter what he did. A black mass of hair entered his line of vision as two twin chocolate orbs stared him down, the anger in them making his stomach churn. He had seen those same eyes on Kagome when she was seriously pissed off because of something he had did. His adopted daughter had picked up the look from his intended quite well.

"How come you aren't coming to my party?" her temper flared, not wasting time with useless chitchat.

"I do not wish to come to some strange, costume party, just because you ask me." He growled his answer, his head hurting.

"You will come and that is final! I asked grandpa to make you come if you refused!" Rin's defiant stance made his snort in amusement.

"I would like to see that..." he trailed off, shutting his eyes and dozing off, but not before he saw his destine costume: twin antlers and a red nose.

Huffing, the not so dignified sound escaping his lips just as the door closed behind his ward's form, the annoyed tai got up from his place to look at what she had left. He had only two possibilities:

One: stay and be eaten alive by some crazy party knowing that he didn't love crowds so much.

Two: answer Kagome, get the load off his chest no matter if she had intended her proposition to sound like a confession or not, and then rush off with her to some distant place where he could celebrate a lovely Christmas with her.

And knowing that he did prefer the later more than anything, the shock that came from understanding that made him puff out in anger. He had been "leashed" by a human.

'_Not that her leash is so bad...'_ his beast purred, grinning and laughing at his crumbling control.

If she knew how close she was to him, would she still remain close to his person? It was difficult enough to deal with him as a kid, but having him by her side for eternity... wouldn't that be too much? His thoughts carried him to questions and inquiries that had no answer. She had always been there, so he naturally wanted her there forever. Dogs were possessive beings, especially dogs like him.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 400**


	13. Snow Globe

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 13. Snow Globe**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"You want me to what...?" she blinked furiously at the tall figure that blocked her path, the snow that surrounded her feet making her tremble in the cold air.

"I will not repeat myself, miko." He snorted, taking one step to the side to block her attempts to run away from him again.

"But I thought that you wanted to go to your family's party!" she stabbed a finger into his chest, her eyes turning into slits.

"Hn" his response made her punch him in the arm.

But no matter how she tried to twist in her position she couldn't meet his eyes. He was avoiding eye contact on purpose! Growling, biting her bottom lip, Kagome took one step back and stomped hard on his foot, taking the sudden yelp of pain from him to escape.

"I will NOT miss this party just because you are selfish! I don't care with whom you are going but I will come too!" she yelled behind her back, as she ran as fast as she could for the shrine, her vision blurred by the millions of puffy snowflakes.

'_It's like a crazy snow globe! One in which the little girl is chased by a mad dog!' _ her mind grumbled as she dashed to the left, avoiding his running form that caught up to her in mere seconds.

Yelping when her foot slipped, Kagome cringed, waiting the pain and the emptiness that came with the fall. But what she got was a hard chest, a loud grumble and the warm feeling of a heated body. Snapping her eyes open, the young girl stared straight into honey orbs, their faces so close that their breaths mingled in the cold air, the small, white clouds hiding their faces. If it wasn't for her rapidly beating heart she would have sworn that time had stopped.

"You are a danger for one's life, Kagome." His huff made her snap out of her daze and realize that he had saved her from the fall.

Sprawled on the ground, his body covered by white, melting snow, with snowflakes pouring down on them, her black hair a curtain between their small universe and the outside, noisy world, they sat there, with Kagome blanketing the demon, just gazing at one another. She had been a little more daring and he not so ready to take her away then and there, maybe they would have kissed.

"I see that you two are having fun!" Souta's cynical tone made the two jerk and scramble back on their feat, he more dignified than her.

"No word! I don't want to hear a word from the both of you!" Kagome hissed, eying the two males with a deadly intent.

Shuffling as fast as she could in the big snow, she turned only once to yell back at Sesshomaru.

"I will still go!" and then left, after booing his sudden decision of not allowing her to come.

"Problems, I see..." Souta hummed, scratching his chin as the silver headed demon glared at the retreating back.

"Just like her to do something like this." His rumbling voice made the teen laugh.

"And yet you love her!" the younger male pointed out, running ahead just to be safe.

But he received no denial from the composed demon.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: Roughly around 400**


	14. Chime

**A/N: **I will change some details from here on out, so please don't blame me for some minor miscalculations in the...beauty aspect of the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**December 23****rd**** – Chime**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Oh? So you both confessed and stood up to him? To your childhood tormentor, your domineering master, your loveable ..." the joyous chime of Sango's voice made the safety bubble Kagome had put around herself burst and reality gut her with it's embarrassing truth.

"I know what I did, Sango-chan! You don't have to constantly remind me of it!" her panicky voice cracked as she remembered the last time she had been with Sesshomaru, his beautiful complexion so close to hers that they could have kissed.

'_And yet you did nothing!' _ her mind shook its head, pointing out her failed wish. _'But neither did he!' _ she tried to defend herself, both her mind and her body going into a frenzy.

Agitating herself on the stool she had propped against the door to fix the lovely chime that hung around the door, broken, the mahogany haired girl felt it slide from under her and the ground approaching her unprotected butt pretty fast. But before she could feel the unpleasant stung, two strong arms caught her, her light form pressed securely against a well built chest.

"I see that you are a man of your word, boss!" Sango's cynical tone harbored a sultry note to it, implying their sudden closeness.

"Hn" the only voice Kagome didn't want to hear today vibrated through her, deep and alluring.

Feeling herself being thrown to the side and ultimately landing on her bottom, Kagome opened her mouth to shout at the rude dai. That is, until a quite heavy package landed in her lap.

"If you still insist to come to that troublesome party, you better wear that." His quite displeased rumble made her stuck out her tongue at him. "Bakkagome!" his smirk made her cheeks flare with indignation at his childish antiques.

"Mooo, he is way too aggravating!" she huffed when he no longer was in the shop.

"Still, you have to admit that he is ingenious!" Sango's laugh deepened the feelings she hid so well.

His chime still echoed in her heart as she took one last look at the broken bell above the door that had been miraculously fixed. _'He sure does work wonders in a few seconds...' _ she giggled to herself, his presence overbearing in the shop. What had he planned? She couldn't phantom a thing.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 384**


	15. Elf

**A/N: ** Pft XD I think I'm running out of ideas for this story. Something tells me that it's quite... chaotic XD But, oh well, I hope you do understand what I wrote here. Oh, and this is my first attempt to write something like this. And I probably suck at it lol

Enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**December 24****th**** – Elf**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

'_Do I really have to wear this ridiculous costume?' _ her mind drifted off, her cheeks flaring as she tugged at her small, green skirt while trying to hold up the top part as well. _'Maybe he was right when he told me not to come!' _ she buzzed again, swallowing hard and taking yet another step to the side, trying to hide away from the crowd that laughed and exchanged gift, too scared to walk to her designated table.

"Kagome-chan! I see you made it! Do you like your elf costume?" the booming voice of Sesshomaru's father made her jump out of her skin as she spun around to greet him.

'_So this old dog was the one behind the letter and the costume!' _ her indignation took yet another flight as she tried not to glare at the beautiful demon dressed as Santa. _'But that also means that Sesshomaru would have never invited you here!' _ her traitorous mind continued, pestering her with thoughts that would have been good lying dead.

"I think I would have gone for the reindeer costume..." she tried to joke, pushing away her hurt feelings.

"Nonsense!" he beamed at her, taking her small hand and trying to guide her to the center of the room.

"I don't think you should force your guests into whatever plan you are scheming, father." A richer voice stopped both of them as the last person she expected to save her appeared before them.

"Antlers?" she asked, blinking wildly before bursting into a fit of giggles at the sight of the great dai youkai dressed as a reindeer.

A growl met her ears as she was pulled free from Shinosamu's grasp and taken away.

"And there goes my plan..." the later male huffed, puffing his cheeks like a small child. And he had hoped to see these two together by the end of tonight!

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 312**


	16. Peace

**A/N: ** I couldn't help myself and I made a continuation of the previous chapter seeing that the first wasn't enough! I have great plans for the both of them so bare with me! I am going for the kill right now!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-  
><strong>

**December 24****th**** – Peace**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

He was absolutely angry and even that was an understatement. His father had made a mockery of both himself and the one only he was aloud to make fun of. Kagome was his and no one else is. He had claimed her as his personal angel since she was born, so how come his own father succumb to drag her dressed like that without asking him? The costume he thought was in the package was definitely not this. He never have guessed that she would allow to be dragged around like that and stared down by hungry males. Not Kagome at least!

"Why have you come? Did my father promise you something?" his anger spilled in torrents from his body.

Taken by surprise and hurt by the undertone, Kagome shoot her head, yanking her wrist free once they were away from the noisy party.

"I came because I wanted to be somewhere else for this Christmas... But I guess your haughty self doesn't redeem me worthy of attending such parties!" she glared at him, taking one step away, battling her hurt and sorrow.

Oh, what a beautiful Christmas this was. She was having yet another argument with the person she loved in secret because he was a spoiled brat that she never understood. Just like every other year!

"Don't go there, Kagome." His warnings fell to def ears as she shook her head and yelled at him.

"I will do whatever I please! I am not yours, Sesshomaru!" her anger of his possessive nature spilled from the rims of her patience.

She was about to yell even more things when she was finally silenced with a kiss. Lips, warm and inviting, touched hers as she was engulfed in his warm embrace.

"But you are mine. And I will keep you here with me." His masculine voice made her heart flutter as peace from his confession finally took over her senses.

Grabbing him by the earlobes, the giggling Kagome pulled him in for another sweet kiss. So this was what her mother had told her to be careful about. Falling head over hills in love with Sesshomaru yet again was definitely a problem. But she was way too happy to care. This was Christmas! A miracle just happened! She was finally with the one she desired and he wanted her back. _'As selfish as he may be, he can't live without a caretaker... what a puppy!' _her thoughts made her giggle just as he responded to her caresses.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: ** 384

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! I will put this chapter up as a present for my readers! I really love you guys! Hope you will stay with me till the very end! And I hope Santa brings you everything that you guys ever desired! Merry Happy Christmas! XD


	17. Sleight

**A/N: ** Yes! There they are! The last two updates I will make for this story are here! I can't believe I will be finally ending a chapter story. Even if not many have read this little piece – not that my other stories have it good either... I just don't seem to be in the preferences.. maybe because I make so many mistakes – I do believe it's good... at least it's readable and it's for all to enjoy – seeing that my other works are for 18+ readers... lol. Meh, I made it here and I am proud of myself so far. It admit that it's not the best story ever but I like it non the less.

So here are the final two updates that I will make for this drabble XD Hope you will like it and will comment. Happy Holidays!

_Update 1 out of 2_

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-  
><strong>

**December 25th – Sleight **

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Come on! Why do we have to get on this? You know you don't like the cold! So why...?" her endless chatter regarding his supposed surprise drove him nuts just as he helped her get on the Christmas decorated sleight he had bought for her.

"I know you like it, so get on and enjoy it." His amused yet aggravated rumble made her gap at him as he climbed besides her, taking the reins and gently tapping the two white horses, that carried them, to move.

"But!" her azure eyes stared straight into his golden orbs as he shivered involuntary, his white pelt covering both their bodies as the chilly night air hit their transportation.

"No 'but''s, Kagome. I arranged this for you so all you have to do is enjoy it. You always giggled last year at the thought of going around the Christmas decorated city in a sleight with your boyfriend, have you not?" his smirk grew wider as her cheeks colored red at both his confession and knowledge of her secret wishes.

"I see that you finally made peace with your mother..." her flustered grumble made his smirk turn into a warm and soft smile as his left arm hugged her close to his body.

"A girlfriend like you sure comes in handy when you have problems with your family." His old joke made her giggle as she hugged him back, her head resting on his chest as her eyes watched the silent dance of the snowflakes, the sleight providing them shelter from the snow.

Another shiver shook his body as the white, cherry wood carriage turned another corner for them, the horses puffing clouds out of their decorated noses.

"And I should enjoy you shiver your soul out because..." she tried to push his buttons once more, his growl making her burst into a fit of laughter.

"You surely are a mood wrecker..." his huff reached her ears.

Using her position as leverage, the young miko pushed herself up and kissed him full on the lips, her bold move making him blink faster.

"And yet you chose to date this annoying me!" she beamed at him, hiding her face in the fluffy pelt around them.

"Hn" his pleased grumble brought a smile on her face.

Yes, this definitely was a very merry Christmas. For both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Word Count: 391**


	18. Feast

**A/N: ** Oh, how I love this... I wish I have written something like this a while back. Though I don't know if I will be even considered competition for anyone. Heh... Hope you guys, my lovely readers, will stick with me XD I am happy to at least be one of your favorites XD Thank you again for your support!

Oh, and if you guys want a MA rated chapter with the things these two (Sessh and Kags) have done after he confessed, please tell me :D To be honest, I kind of miss doing mature rated stuff... Don't know how good I am at those though, but I do like to make them... And if you guys have a request for me, any type of request, please message me XD I want to make something for someone no matter who that person is or what he or she asks for XD Thank you for reading this!

_Update 2 out of 2_

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-  
><strong>

**December 26****th**** – Feast**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Oh, Kagome-chan! Please pass me the salt! It seems that my mate has forgotten how to cook since we hired a chef!" Shinosamu's deep voice rumbled to her end of the table, her amused glare hitting him full on.

"It's better than what you forgot..." she rubbed his mistake regarding her will in his face, while she passed him the salt.

"I am sorry, little one! But my intentions were noble!" he defended, pouring a healthy amount of said spice on his food, the light of mischief in his eyes telling her more than enough.

"And through those **noble **intentions, as you call them, you have dragged me to that party to serve my pastries to those... guests of yours, while forcing your son to come and either admit that he had feelings for me or just leave me there alone... Great plan, papa!" her acid remark made her boyfriend laugh next to her, his claws gently raking her palm, showing her his pleasure at both defending herself and battling his father.

"But he did come!" his pitched response made her laugh, as Shinosamu pointed a claw tipped hand in his son's direction.

"So you remember what I told you, mate? She will be angry with your choice of action..." Miyako hummed, while taking a careful bite from her stake.

"And if he hadn't? It's not like Sesshomaru was expected to feel any kind of romantic feeling towards me..?" her voice cracked as she felt her boyfriend's touch increase in pressure.

"This one was going to ask for your hand in marriage one of these days." His change in speech made her realize that she had hurt him. Or his pride. You could never know what Sesshomaru was really feeling, though she was probably the only one that knew him best.

"Yet you still haven't!" she pointed out with a blush, looking away.

His sudden movement from the table, his massive form descending from his place and near her legs made her jump, just as both their families froze at the display. A small, velvety box appeared in his hand, the lid popping open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, something not too flashy but expensive non the less. Her cheeks flared as he cleared his throat, one of his brows arched in both amusement and expectation.

"Will you be this Sessh... my bride?" his voice asked with pride, almost daring her to say no.

Staring at the ring as silence fell on them , Kagome's mind went blank. Did he just propose? To a miko? To her? This was definitely a crazy Christmas.

"Oh, come on Kagome! Say yes and make him my brother in law already!" Sota's exasperated yell snapped her back to reality when the silence stretched on for too long.

"Yes..." she intoned, seeing the tension from her lover dissipate. So he hadn't been so sure of her answer. That was good to know!

The moment she felt the ring on her finger her soul took flight, too happy to stay in her shaking body. _'Have I just agreed to marry a inu youkai? And Sesshomaru out of all?...'_ her mind rummaged the information and events that had just occurred, while he hugged her close, sliding back in his chair with her small frame pressed against his. _'I must be crazy...' _ she laughed at her memories. He had been in love with her from the very beginning, she realized. Dogs often bit what they loved and he made no exception. _'Only that... he is a bit too spoiled...I just bit more than I can crew, haven't I..'_ her inner laugh continued, her giggles going unnoticed by all because of the continuous chatter, except Sesshomaru.

"Will I ever know why you are laughing?" his deep baritone caressed her, a pleasurable shiver shaking her form.

"Maybe...I will be sure to tell you one day!" she laughed, her azure orbs glowing with happiness like never before.

Warm gold twinkled as he bend his head to kiss her forehead, resting his chin on top of her head as they both watched the two females of the family plan out both a wedding and a mating ceremony. The Christmas Operation was indeed a success, but the fun and the hardships had only begun.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** Thank you so much for reading! Kisses for all of you!


End file.
